THE BLACKSTAINED KIDS
by Meldonium
Summary: a fiction to the movie KILL BILL and the comic Umbrella Academy... I am new to fanfics so it is not so great but still. I hope you've got time
1. PROLOG

**Yang Wan Lee stood inside the train station at New York, waiting for the train to Washington DC. While he was waiting, he entertained himself with watching the rain that was falling on the other side of the glass walls.**

**Lee was an half American half Japanese man working as a maul for the Yakooza and al Qaida, inside the White House. He was a personal adviser for the president of the United States of America. There he was known as Sanosuke Himura. **

**Seven days before he was at the trainstation, he had accedently given the Yakooza false information about the president going to Japan. The meeting the president was having there got canceled because of an urgent tip. **

**The false information could mean death for Lee and if he wasn't careful, the crazy 88, the Snakenest or the Blackstained kids would excecute him.**

**Back to the train station:**

**Lee stood by a bench watching the rain fall from outside the staition. It was night and the only light outside came from a couple of lampposts and from the moon. The minutes felt like days for Lee and when the train finely came that would take him to Washington D.C., he never got out of it.**


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Frank had not even turned around when he heard the alarm bell ring in the ‎entire building

Frank had not even turned around when he heard the alarm bell ring in the entire building. The man on the ground was headless and covered in pitchfork red, blood. His head's face – with was a few feet next to the body – showed fear and surprise with a big grin. The face had also showed that the last thing he would be killed by was a child with a Japanese sword.

Frank, a sixteen year-old boy with black dyed hair and green eyes, stood next to the body, dressed in typical fashioncore jeans and with a black tee with the picture of a dead man on. His black and red Converse-shoes were wet of blood. He stood with a sharp Katanan-sword in his left hand and with a Wakishazi-sword in his right and his eyes warned of his bloodthirst.

When he heard the alarm at the train station, he dissappeared in a flash without a trace. No trace except for the knolege that someone had killed the President's advisor.

Back in his hometown Los Angeles. He had sneeked onboard on a train and was now back in L.A. where there was no cloud or rain to see as far as the eye could see. Frank stood in the middle of the road and smiled when the cars almost crashed in to him. It was Tuesday morning in this end of America and people where on there way to start work.  
Frank ran away from the road and up on the sidewalk when he suddenly remembered that he still hold the swords in his hands. Sure most people think it's weird when a young teenage boy is going around in America with swords prepared for a fight. Even if teenagers do weird stuff, this would win the prize. He looked around and saw people point at him and whisper and some talked in cellphones and looked worryingly at him. Frank ignored the and putted the swords in the holders and kept walk home to his base. It didn't take long until he heard the sound of sirens from the cops. Again he disappeared without trace and the cops would never find him.


	3. Chapter 2

The room Frank entered was darker then the darkest room ever could be. Not even the little window on one of the four walls in the room didn't light up the dark room. Frank was used to go around in darkness and knew where to go without walk in to stuff. He stood quiet for a moment before he walked away to the other end of the room and stopped just in front of a table. At least he knew there was a table. A table he'd never seen in daylight, or in any sort of light for reason.

He looked past the table and looked at nothing he could see. The only thing he could do was to stand still and smell the smoke that came from Franks "father", who sat on a black - black as every thing else in the room - smoking a big cigar made in Jamaica.

"I thought you'd never come, Frankie" he said with a dark voice.

"There was a complication with the security on the train station. But he is long gone from this hell." Frank answered calm and quiet.

"Haven't I taught you not to be detected that easy. What if they caught you, a sixteen year old boy with a big hunger for blood. What do you think would happen if they caught you." he asked Frank with a father caring voice.

"I know but..." Frank tried to say but got interrupted by the door on one of the four black walls being opened and his dear sister Jane ( a. k. a. Lady of Sorrows) came running in to the room and in blind she found Frank and gave him such a hug that Frank thought he had broken a couple of ribbs.

"Oh Frank. We heard on the news that you where detected. I thought they had captured you." she said with a trumpling voice.

Frank laught and said:

"Come on, sis. It is me you're talking about. Frank, a. k. a. The shadow."

"Yes, I know. But still, even your dear "father" was captured once and his murdername was The Hitokiri of God." Jane said with a teacher voice.

And was the end of the meeting.


End file.
